Second Chances
by mthoene
Summary: He's Head Boy, she's Head Girl and they are living in the same dorm. Will it bring them together or tear them further apart? Hermione and Draco
1. Chapter 1

**New Dramione Fiction. This is set in the year after the war. Draco and Hermione go back to Hogwarts and are Head Boy and Head Girl.**

 **I do not own anything in the HP world.**

She was so excited to be back at Hogwarts. The school was finally rebuilt from the war and was looking better than ever. She couldn't wait to finish school and start her job at the Ministry of Magic.

Headmistress Mcgonagall had appointed Hermione as Head Girl for her final year, but she had yet to find out who was going to be head boy. Since the job typically goes to people in their 7th year, the students who were returning for the 8th year would also be able to be picked and were even picked first. Although there wasn't many students from her year and Ron both took jobs at the Ministry right after the war. Hermione wanted to finish her education since she had worked so hard while in school. She couldn't see herself not finishing what she started.

She walked up to the Head's dormitory door. When you are Head Boy and Girl, you got your own apartment. Each had their own room and bathroom, but shared a common area that included a living room and a small kitchen. The walls were the same grey stone that was all over the castle and there was a couch, a coffee table and a comfy looking chair that would be nice to read on.

She went to the room that she would be occupying and flung open the door. It was a nice sized room, with a bed, a nightstand and a desk with a chair. She was allowed to bring her own comforter from home, something that she wasn't allowed to do in past years. She was actually really excited to decorate her own room. She had always loved having her own space at home, since she was an only child, she had her own room there. Then having to share a dorm room with 6 other girls every school year, wasn't her favorite.

She started to unpack her trunk and put them in the dresser that was in the corner of the room. With her undetectable expansion charm, she was able to pack a lot more than she would be able to in the small trunk. She placed her books in the bookcase in alphabetical order and placed the pictures of Harry and Ron, and the one of her parents and her in France from a few years ago, on her nightstand.

She missed her parents greatly. Hermione had located them in Australia and brought them back to London. Before she was to come back to school, she was working on their memories. She was getting closer to getting them to remember her and the life they once had, but it was still hit and miss at times. They were seeing a doctor to help with regaining them while Hermione was at school this year. She hoped that it would go well and she would receive updates from the doctors once a week.

After she had everything put away, she laid down in her bed. It was quite comfortable, which she was happy about. She could never sleep on hard beds and they always gave her a backache and a crick in her neck. She found herself dozing off and started dreaming of the Summer before she came. Her and Ron decided that they would work better as just friends. They fought constantly as a couple and decided that they still wanted to be friends. If they were to stay together, they would lose that.

In the dream, she was in the same room with Ron that she told him she wanted to only be friends. At first he was upset, but then agreed that it was for the best. The tears were running down her face again; just because she knew it was for the best, didn't mean it wasn't sad for her. She pictured herself marrying Ron and having kids with him, but they brought out the worst in each other when they were dating. He was all she wanted since fourth year and hadn't thought of anyone else the same way that she did about Ron. But she was determined to change that this year. She would date.

She felt a hand on her shoulder shake her slightly.

"Granger," the voice said.

" Hmmmm…" she responded, yet to open her eyes.

" Hey, Granger, wake up." The familiar voice said. Her eyes flew open and met the silver gaze of Draco Malfoy.

" What in the Hell Draco! Why are you in my room?" She yelped, swatting at his hand

" Actually, this is supposed to be my room."

" You have got to be joking! I'm already unpacked."

" It's fine, I will have the other room, I just wanted to let you know that I was here."  
" Wait… You're the Head Boy?" She stared in disbelief.

" Um, yeah," he said scratching his neck. " They thought it would be good for me, after all that happened last year." She was surprised by this. His mom and he were pardoned from the Ministry of Magic. They were just doing what they did to save their lives. Lucius was convicted for crimes against muggle born wizards. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Draco had actually attempted to make amends with some people, Hermione being one of them. She could no longer despise him for the things he had done in the war, but she still didn't like him for how he had treated her the entire time they were in school. But being the mature person she was, she was going to have to be civil with him, seeing as they would be living in the same apartment.

" Well thank you. It would be a pain to have to move everything to the other room."

" Don't mention it. I will be unpacking my stuff, if you need anything,"

" Alright," she said as he left the room. She didn't know how this living arrangement would go, but she hoped that it wouldn't end in disaster.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new fiction. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions on where the story should go! I will give a shout out to whomever's idea I use!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Dramione Fiction. This is set in the year after the war. Draco and Hermione go back to Hogwarts and are Head Boy and Head Girl.**

 **I do not own anything in the HP world.**

Being Head Girl and Boy, you were in charge of the scheduling for the Prefects. So Hermione and Draco would be working together a lot. Hermione was a little stressed about that fact. She remembered that Draco had a knack for shirking his responsibilities and forcing someone else to do them. Although Hermione didn't mind doing the work herself, it would be nice to not have the entire burden on her shoulders.

Hermione woke up early to start her part of the work. She didn't want classes to start and not have an idea of who would be monitoring the halls and when. To her surprise, Draco was already in the kitchen, making something that smelled amazing. She didn't want to ask for any, she usually went down to the Great Hall to eat with Ron and Harry. She hadn't even thought of who she would sit with, she was so used to being around those two, that it hadn't even dawned on her that they wouldn't be there with her. Maybe she would have to go to the kitchen and get some stuff to make breakfast in the dorm.

At that moment, Draco decided to look up, feeling her presence. " Hey," he said, looking back that the pan on the stove. " I made some breakfast if you want some." It surprised her a little that he knew how to cook. It didn't seem like something his mom and dad would have allowed him to learn, seeing that they had house elves to do the work for them.

" Um, sure," she said, not wanting to start this whole arrangement off on a bad foot, and she was really hungry. " What have you got there?"

" Eggs benedict," he stated, glancing in her direction. " With bacon and toast."

" It smells amazing. I wouldn't have pegged you to be the cooking sort." She walked over to the cabinets that held the dishes. She didn't like having him do all of the work, so she set the breakfast counter for two. Next she went to the fridge and poured them two tall glasses of orange juice. He served up the eggs and bacon onto the plate and poured a large spoonful of hollandaise sauce on top of the food.

Hermione cut into the eggs and brought it to her mouth, but she felt Draco's eyes on her. She looks at him from the corner of her eyes and he has his trademark smirk on his face. She dropped the fork and looked at him pointedly.

" What did you do to my food." When she said this, he actually looked hurt, but that look was quickly replaced with a look of exasperation.

" Nothing," he said indignantly. " Watch," he said cutting into the eggs and taking a bite. " It's not poisoned."

" Then why were you looking at me like that?"

" You are the only person, besides myself, that I have cooked for and you seemed really enthused about eating it. I wanted to see your face as you took the first bite." This convinced her that everything was okay. When the eggs and the sauce hit her taste buds, she felt like she was in heaven. She had never tasted anything like it in the world.

" Oh my God's, Draco. This is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

" This Summer, I went to France and took some cooking classes. I had always had people doing this kind of stuff for me. I wanted to learn to do something on my own." She could tell he was proud of himself by the tone of his voice.

" Well, I too have taken some cooking classes, I will make breakfast tomorrow." Again, not wanting him to do all of the work. She could make some great Belgian waffles.

" That sounds good to me," he said distracted.

They sat in a somewhat comfortable silence. Hermione was savoring every bite she was taking. The bacon was cooked perfectly, crispy, but not too hard. As she was getting done, she mopped up the rest of the hollandaise sauce with the rest of her toast and popped it into her mouth. She hadn't noticed that Draco was still watching her until that moment.

" Whaaa?" She said through the toast in her mouth, realising that it wasn't very lady like. She swallowed what was in her mouth and repeated, " What?"

" You sure can eat," he said with a smile.

" Well," she said, wiping the excess sauce on her chin off, " it was very delicious. Thank you."

This had to be the most odd conversation that they had had before. Although she had forgiven him, they had never had such a civil conversation before in the entire time she had known him.

" No problem, Granger."

" You know you can call me Hermione, right?" He laughed at that, it truly was a beautiful sound, that she wanted to hear again.

" I know," he said. " I'm still getting used to this different dynamic between us."

" Yeah…" She didn't know what else to say.

He did seem a lot different than he use to be, but after the war, everyone was different. She knew they would argue though, they were Hermione and Draco after all. They butted heads all the time, but it was mostly a battle of wits in recent years, more than hatred. He pushed her to be better and in some ways she thought she did the same for him. He was smart, but she put in more work than he had in the past. That's may be the only reason she was ahead of him, academically.

She hadn't realized that they had been staring at each other for a little longer than need be. She blushed furiously and turned to put her plate in the sink. She reached for his plate, so she could wash it for him, it was only fair.

" I can wash the dishes," he said, pulling the plate out of her reach.

" I can do the dishes, you made the food!"

" Granger, just let me do it," he said a little forcibly. It took her back a little. He was so quick to anger, it would be difficult for her adjust to his personality. Although he seemed to have changed, it was apparent that the beast was still hiding within.

" Fine," she said, not wanting to get in an argument. She walked back to her room to grab her stuff and she could have sworn that she heard him curse.

 **Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think in the reviews. If you think the story should head in a certain direction, let me know how you would want it to go. I always take readers thoughts into account when writing these stories.**


End file.
